The Golden Cage
by Dancing Peony
Summary: A tale of one Higurashi Kagome; a peasant girl who wanted to restore her family's honour, and in the process found herself playing by the rules of an Imperial Concubine. Stringing in lies was easy, but stringing in the heart was even easier. "Once you fall in love, it's all over." IY/Naruto - Itachi/Kagome/Shisui.
1. Grand Selection

**The Golden Cage**

**Author's note (作者的笔记):**

You can blame it on the fact that I've watched too many historical c-dramas for every summer I visited China, because I got this crazy scheme to blend Naruto and Inuyasha into the Imperial China Era. It doesn't make much sense to put characters of Japanese origin and name into a Chinese history-based story, but yeah, it's going to happen.

For the character's (and my readers) sake, I will leave their names in Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto_. All canon character rights belong to © Kumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>  
><em><strong>Grand Selection<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Uchihas came from a long line of successful war generals, and it was only a matter of time before one cunning individual, Uchiha Madara, took advantage of the empire led by the Great Emperor Senju. He went into the Imperial Court under the pretense of serving his majesty, like all his ancestors had, and gained the Emperor's trust. Over the years, General Madara became the Emperor's right-hand general and trusted adviser.<p>

Then, on one fateful night, after Madara had gathered enough allies and the army from the Imperial Court to turn against the capitol with promises of great prosperity and wealth for all, he finally struck. Concubines, consorts, female servants and eunuchs were slain down to the very last one, along with those in the grand court who stayed loyal to the aged Emperor.

The capital laid in ruins before dawn hit, and General Madara notoriously beheaded the great holder of the Mandate of Heaven. He rose to power and took the Dragon Throne in Chang'an, the year was 678 BC.

The remaining descendants of the Great Senju bloodline did not live to see another day, and to the lucky few that did, they were exiled and to be killed on sight. The invasion started a new era in history, and the country woke to the news of a new ruler.

And even when the new Emperor died of a chronic disease just a few years later—karma, as some would say—his efforts of conquer were not done in vain. Uchiha Madara's legacy continued...and the Dynasty of the Uchihas flourished.

. . .

**_Chang'an province, 734 BC_**

Higurashi Kagome ran through the marketplace set up with colourful stalls and common people scattered about buying and selling goods, lifting her slightly dirtied robes up to fasten her pace towards the center of town. She pushed past the crowd that had gathered around the grand judge's outer gates to see what officials from the Imperial Court had nailed to the massive red door.

"Have you heard? Have you heard?"

"This is indeed big news!"

"I have two daughters that qualify!"

"Excuse me!" Kagome squeezed past the two giggly middle-aged women, among many others, who was blocking the sign to see for herself. They gave her a dirty look once they saw her sullied dress and wind-blow hair.

"My, what a wild child!" one chided, sticking up her nose. She noticed the abnormal colour of the young girl's eyes and grimaced. "A freak of nature!"

"Indeed," her snotty friend agreed, giggling at Kagome behind her bright pink fan, "child, return to wherever you came from. This is not something you qualify for."

It was true that she was not well-off like the nobles of this town and donned expensive, intricate silky robes, but she _was_ trained like every other noble maiden and could carry herself like a proper lady when time called for it. Kagome bit her tongue to stop herself from retaliating and only smiled politely, opting to wait for some of the crowd to disperse.

"The selection will begin in three days at the crack of dawn!" The stubby messenger relayed from the scroll, "Fifty young maidens will be picked and painted by the imperial artist to be presented before the royal majesties!"

A cacophony of whispers erupted within the large crowd, no doubt both excited and feeling great resentment to one another that posed as a possible competition.

_Fifty..._ Kagome furrowed her dark, delicate brows. That would only be a pinch of the amount of competitors, and even then that number will be greatly reduced once the second selection inside the Court took place.

The guards of the judge's court watched her closely as she stepped up to the door and read the big, gold-laced scroll. The Imperial Court had put out a notice to call all beautiful, young maidens from 16 to 22 to join the royal harem.

The payout to the families were huge, if one was selected, and the maiden will have a chance to become the lover the Emperor or his royal sons. It was a chance to get into the palace and live with all the riches of the world; any sane parent and their young daughters would die to have the opportunity given to them...and Higurashi Kagome knew she would, too.

She needed it, and it was bigger, greater than the materialistic schemes that hung thickly upon every maiden's mind, unspoken, but very much there.

A tip of a spear slapped against the red wooden doors as a warning, "Missy, you best be on your way home," a guard said firmly to point out the setting sun. It was not safe for a single maiden like herself to wander the streets alone at night. She took a step back and nodded, shuffling away quickly, leaving the guards to their duty.

The town was as lively in the evening as it was in the morning. Good-luck red lanterns were already lit and hung before stores and the grand households of the wealthy. Kagome loved the sight of the lanterns at night, when it illuminated the prettiest orange glow throughout town, embracing her with its soft warmth as crickets performed their sweet symphonies.

She made her way through the glowing lights, to the edge of the town, where a small shack was stationed near a cluster of greenery that made up the small bamboo forest.

Her mother, Kun-loon, was waiting for her when she got home. Kun-loon was once a beautiful woman behind the weary eyes and forming wrinkles. Life was hard on her, and it got even harder when Kagome's father died of sickness ten years ago. She supported her two children, Kagome and ten-year-old Souta, single-handedly by working in numerous restaurants where she would have to accompany lewd, drunken men. It was a petty job, but her mother never once complained.

Kun-loon would often tell Kagome and Souta stories of the past; wondrous tales woven together like silk and Kagome never got tired of listening to it. She never wanted her mother's memories to end, but there came a point when it did abruptly, where her mother was robbed of that happiness. She always hated that part.

"Kagome," Kun-loon called softly, a smile stretching across her tired face as she kissed her daughter on the forehead, "what was the town bustling about?"

"The palace is selecting young maidens for the Emperor and the princes, Mama," Kagome replied and hugged her mother. She laughed when Souta came running out of the house full of energy to greet her, but then her expression dropped to a serious one. "It will begin in three day's time."

The older woman raised a knowing look at her daughter, worry evident in her eyes. "Kagome dear, surely you aren't..?"

"It's the only way I will be able to get you and Souta into the path of a better life," Kagome said, biting her lips with determination, "If I get in, you will never have to work again. You deserve this much, Mama, you do."

* * *

><p>She was number 139, and there were over hundred competing girls in front of her.<p>

Kagome wiggled her feet inside her tight-bound shoes. The new material was uncomfortable, but she will have to suck it up and endure it. Families around her were bidding their daughters the best of luck, for they will need as much of it to stand out from a sea of elegant beauties, and waving incenses to add an alluring fragrance with the hope of drawing the judge's attention. Nervously, Kagome adjusted the layered white and green robes for the thousandth time; she wasn't used to wearing such delicate silk.

Her mother was standing by the corner with Souta, mouthing a soft 'good-luck.' Kagome waved back with a purposeful smile.

There was so many girls lining up to see the Imperial artist, the number totalling around 300 perhaps, and the early sun was barely up. There were people from all over the Chang'an province, a good handful of them nobles, all wanting the deal of a lifetime. She was perhaps too foolish in thinking she could have a chance against the pampered...

_Don't think about it. Chin up, head high_. Soft breezes cruising through the dry climate helped to cool and relax her; the complicate hairdo Kun-loon had carefully combed her hair into was starting weigh down on her head like a sack of rice. Layer after layer, her long raven hair was piled elaborately into the culminating bun with decorative dainty ornaments as leftover locks cascaded down the length of her back. It was very uncomfortable compared to her usual let-it-free style, but as the saying goes: beauty hurts.

She could hear the girls behind her whispering about, perhaps scrutinizing her less-expensive robe from their extravagant ones, judging her and jinxing her chance to be picked because her attire simply didn't look elegant _enough_.

"Peasants shouldn't be allow to participate."

"Oh, definitely. Her robes are hardly up to par with my _servant's_."

She unconsciously pulled on her silk robes again; it was bought with hard-earned *taels her mother saved through the years and although it wasn't very extravagant, it was still a beautiful piece of clothing with careful stitchings of cherry blossoms across the hem and sleeves. Her face was patted with make-up to doll up her soft, hearty face and highlight her skin to look as pale as the silver moon. Being born as a peasant she acquired a little colour, giving her skin a light creamy glow. Many would look past it lest she stood next to a pale noble maiden.

"Mama, why is Kagome standing there with so many other pretty ladies?" Souta asked as he watched his only sister all dolled up and standing in the long line with the rest.

"Your sister is trying to give us a better life, Souta dear."

"Will she be with us afterwards?"

Kun-loon only patted her son's matted black hair gently.

Suddenly, the gates to the judge's courtyard swung all the way open, startling the few who were lined up near the front of the entrance. A man walked out with guards surrounding his sides, an aura of great importance emitted from his person and it alarmed everyone.

They were all wondering the same thing: Who is he? Why is he coming out? If he was from the Imperial Court, why isn't he inside, evaluating the females?

"The Imperial Secretary, Shiranui Genma," the same messenger from before announced loud and clear. Many gasped in surprise and all showed their respects, unnerved by his appearance.

"Good morning," Genma greeted the females and the watching family members. He was a handsome man around his thirties, with shoulder-length hair framing his square face and razor sharp eyes. "I'm going to do this a bit differently...I will be picking the most capable maidens to bring to the Capital. Stand straight and face me, ladies!" He had a scroll and an ink brush in hand, walking down the line of beautiful females and examined each one carefully. After walking past fifty or so, he only stopped in front of three girls to quickly jot down something before permitting them to enter the gates.

Kagome gulped. The Imperial Secretary was closing in on her number, and his mere presence was intimidating.

"Name?" she heard him ask the girl three spots away from her. She leaned forward ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the maiden. Beautiful, elegant, dainty—the image of a perfect wife.

It was a shame to think that the hard earned money her mother had worked for will be wasted, but with the looks of it, the man was cutting down the number of fifty on the spot...which made her chances even slimmer.

Was it all worth it? She didn't know the first thing about being the perfect _lover_ for a man, never mind a royal man.

Genma stopped in front a young maiden who seemingly had her head in the clouds. Women in the Court should always be alert and attentive to her surroundings to better her performance of serving the Emperor. He should just skip over her for being inattentive, but he could see the nervousness the girl emitted and let it slide. He coughed.

Kagome blinked, snapping her head up. He was in front her! Oh, he probably thought she was some ditz for not paying attention!

He seemed taken aback for a split second. "Your eyes...strange..." he commented. Kagome sighed internally, already used to what people thought of her eerie, steel blue orbs. It wasn't normal, but her mother told her it was a special pigment discolouration that surprisingly did not affect her vision. His next question, however, startled _her_. "What's your name?"

"Hi-Higurashi Kagome, sir."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

He then ask a couple more questions and her family background, and she quickly gave it to him. He nodded. "Proceed through the courtyard with the others. You are chosen to become a concubine of Prince Uchiha Itachi."

Heart beating fast, she took one look at Kun-loon and Souta for reassurance. Her mother seem to understand what was happening and clutched her heart as a tear dropped from her eyes. Kagome bit the inside of her cheeks with hurt, trying to contain her own tears. It will be the last time she'll see her family...maybe forever.

The girls that didn't get picked were trailing their eyes behind her with envy. She could practically feel the heated glares at the back of her head, but she ignored their green-eyed states with her head held high, her wooden heels clanking softly on the dirt ground.

. . .

Kagome, along with the other nine _lucky_ girls, were each escorted to a grand horse-drawn carriage to journey their way to the capital. It took a half day's travel, and the carriages jerked ever so often on the bumpy roads. By the time the Imperial gates came into view, the sun was already high up in the sky, beaming down on on the grassy plains.

She could see the grand walls stretching beyond the horizon on both sides, guarded by two great stone guardian lions and numerous soldiers, protecting and caging everything within.

_This is it, _she thought.

As soon as she set foot into the capital, her old life will end and a new one will start, if not forced upon. It was almost demoralizing, but she knew her life was over even before she made up her mind to become an Imperial Concubine.

It was over when she first learned about the very people who destroyed the lives of many innocences. The Uchihas were nothing but deceitful savages.

* * *

><p>Prologue-ish. Tell me what you think, lovelies! Don't be discourage by the lack of appearances of Itachi and co., they'll come in due time. Pinkie swearsies.<p>

***taels:** a part of the Chinese system of weights and currency.


	2. Do Evil, Reap Evil

**The Golden Cage**

**Author's note (作者的笔记****):**

Do pardon me if I get any of these historical jargon wrong. It's very hard to translate every title and phrase into English (and it doesn't help that I'm a horrible translator), so I based a lot of them off of a Mulan c-drama (the good one) after I spent hours searching through the subbed episodes. Anyway, my ACT testing is nearing; fingers crossed that I'll get a decent score!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto_. All canon character rights belong to © Kumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>  
><strong><em>Do Evil, Reap Evil<em>**

* * *

><p>The girls obediently trailed between four armoured soldiers and made their way into the outer courts of the palace. It was even bigger from the inside; Kagome felt like a flounder in a vast ocean. The Imperial Secretary Genma was just a little ways in front of them, calling over two *eunuchs clad in black and blue robes.<p>

"I have brought back ten beauties to serve within the Imperial Palace," Kagome heard the secretary say. The two eunuchs nodded and scurried away, most likely to inform the Emperor of the news.

Within a few minutes, the eunuchs came out and permitted them to enter.

It felt so similar to how her mother described it; yet there were notable changes. The work of the Uchihas.

Kagome's lips drew into a thin pout. Her mother never wanted her to go into the palace in the first place, fearing she would do something rash. It had taken her two days to convince Kun-loon of granting her this one last request, and even then her mother was deeply disappointed in her decision.

_"Please, Mama, I have to go!" She couldn't tell her mother the full truth of her reasons, but she really was doing it for the benefit of her family._

_"No you don't," Kun-loon disagreed firmly. "I will not allow you to sell yourself!"_

_"We need this!"_

_"We do not _need_ anything! Kagome, why can't you see that I'm fine with what I've become? I've given into fate; it's my life and I don't need anyone to try and better it, not even you, dear. Please just listen to me."_

_"But..." she hated to see her mother so sad. "Mama, I _want_ to. I need to see what the Uchihas are like. I need to-"_

_"They're good people, Kagome," Kun-loon cut her off with a finger over her daughter's lips, "look how our country has flourished under them."_

_She didn't buy it. She wouldn't._

_"You don't know what palace life is really like, baby. It's like a snake pit in the form of cruel, human jealousy."_

"Keep it moving up there," the soldier behind her demanded. Embarrassed, Kagome mumbled out a small "sorry." She must have trailed off in her thoughts and slowed the line down.

Taking a quick peek around revealed that no one was just lounging around without a purpose. There must be some celebration going on, Kagome observed, watching as maidservants and eunuchs busying themselves with carrying décors one place to another while soldiers escorted the men of the Court―the prime minister, ministers, or generals, she guessed―into the main palace where the Emperor is most likely at. The line turned into a large corridor.

"Isn't this exciting?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side and realized that the girl behind her was talking to her. "Huh?"

"I've always dreamed of seeing what the palace looked like from the inside. It's even more breath-taking than I thought!" She didn't seem to care that the blue-eyed beauty stayed silent, she continue to jabber away softly so long as the soldiers and Genma didn't seem to mind. "So why'd you decide to come to the palace? Are you a dancer too?"

Her sudden question drew Kagome's attention. Shiranui Genma had told her she was going under Uchiha Itachi's wing, and if she wasn't mistaken, the man she was going to serve is the second son of Emperor Uchiha Fugaku. He was often the talk of the town―the second prince was not only said to be the Emperor and Empress's favourite son, he was also the country's renowned genius warlord. It was even rumoured that _he_ was going to be the crown prince, but the title was given to the first son, Uchiha Shisui, instead because the second prince was unwilling to be involved with Imperial Court matters.

But, none of that mattered to Kagome. She was only doing this to help her family get out of poverty and restore what's left of her mother's name...by means even beyond what she may be capable of.

_I didn't think this through, did I?_ She chastised herself silently. _Too late now. _"I don't know how to dance," Kagome said bashfully. "I'm suppose to be a concubine."

The young girl nodded, envy was present in her eyes. "How lucky...Well, I'm a dancer. I wanted to give the position of an Imperial Entertainer a go, though, I hope the crown prince may one day notice me." It was known throughout the country that the crowned prince was yet another handsome genius. The maidens of the country would die to reside within the quarters of Uchiha Shisus, the future emperor. "Hey, what's your name?" she suddenly asked.

Kagome blinked and then grinned. "Oh! I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"It's pretty!" she complimented, "I'm―"

"Alright lady lucks!" Genma's voice boomed over the maiden's softer one, cutting her off. They had reached a room where twenty maidservants in pink pastel robes were lined against the wall, head bowed slightly and standing still as a statue, ready for demands. "Each one of you will be taken to be bathe and fitted, then your maidservants will take you all to the ceremonial court house for the celebration." He beckoned for the maidservants and they lead each individual out to be prepared.

Kagome received a smile from her newest friend as she was walking away. It was a pity she didn't get her name.

* * *

><p>This was not what he anticipated when he rode into the busy palace. Many who recognized him immediately bowed to show their utmost respects as he trotted past. A small frown marred his chiselled face. He did not like crowds; no doubt there was going to be a celebration in honour of his return.<p>

"Second Prince, may I take your steed?" Itachi looked down upon the person who spoke, a servant in charge of the royal stables.

He nodded without a word and got off his prized black war-stallion. The servant took a hold of its leather rein and lead the horse to the stables at the back.

Itachi then called away the soldiers that accompanied his journey, saved for one, and ordered for the weathered man to send a message of his arrival. "I'm sure they know by now, but inform the Emperor and Empress that I have returned," he said softly.

"Right away, my lord," the soldier obeyed.

Itachi followed a distance behind because he knew his father will order to see him soon. He took his time to walk around. The palace was no different from the last time he remembered it, always the same old scenes playing out before him. Sure, it was grand and luxurious and anyone living inside couldn't possibly complain, for even the servants had greater status than some of the common folks. But to Itachi, life inside the palace felt...empty.

He enjoyed the world outside much more than the guarded confines of the Court. He loved the openness of it all, and it didn't make him feel so suffocated.

Though, now his father has demanded that he come back and take more responsibility with court matters.

On the way towards the grand imperial gardens, Itachi encountered Genma walking away from the *Flower House, otherwise known as the main Concubine's quarters. At times when he was summoned back to the palace, Itachi usually made sure to avoid the Flower House and the gardens. A posse of overzealous Imperial women would be roaming the grounds, always hopeful to catch one of the royal's attention. They had nothing better to do.

But once or twice, they would catch his attention. He was, after all, a man, and a man has his needs.

They never meant anything to him, anyway.

Itachi directed his attention back to the secretary. Genma was a decade or so older than him, but always been a good companion in his childhood. He was a trustworthy man and his wisecracking remarks (often at inappropriate situations) still amuse Itachi.

"Second Prince," the secretary greeted respectfully. His had a relaxed demeanor and was comfortable around the prince.

"Genma," Itachi acknowledged the man. "How have you been?"

"All's great. I was finally able to leave the palace for a while, even if it was for an assignment. But, it's good to see you back, Prince."

"It's good to see you, too, Genma." And he was; no matter the confinements, he did miss some of the people in the palace. "This assignment, if you don't mind me asking, what of it?"

Genma grinned. "I know you're always the punctual one, so you'll find out shortly at the celebration." Catching the tell-tale scowl on the younger male's face, Genma laughed inwardly. He knew how much the prince disliked these type of gatherings, and it was precisely why he enjoyed teasing him so. "I trust you won't be late, my lord."

Itachi glared.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Genma apologized good-naturedly. "You'll have to excuse me early, my lord, for I have another task at hand. But let me tell you; you are in for a delightfully...beautiful time at the celebration," he said playfully before taking his leave.

Itachi watched the man go, shaking his head softly. If only there was a way to avoid the celebration altogether.

. . .

The grand ceremonial hall was lively. Already court officials of various ranks were filing in and taking their assigned seats across the rooms after they have showed their respects for the Emperor.

The esteemed second prince also took his position next to his younger sibling. He nodded at the crown prince, Shisui, who came in with a concubine, before sitting.

"Welcome back, brother."

There was a small smile on Itachi's face as he patted his younger brother's shoulder. "Sasuke," he said, acknowledging the prince. Sasuke was the person he missed the most in this place.

"I hope you're staying for a while this time," Sasuke said. Although he sounded monotone, the older prince could hear the small cry of hope and desperation.

He_ was_ gone for quite a long time. "Of course," Itachi promised, ruffling the boy's hair.

"...Thank you, brother."

Once everyone was seated, the maidservants came around to pour wine into the silver cups on each table. Men conversed among each other briefly before the Emperor of China called for a toast.

"A toast for my son, who successfully secured the Northern borders and dispatched the invaders," the Great Emperor bellowed, raising his cup. The rest followed, sending their congratulations and praise to the second prince.

With a straight face, Itachi nodded at the men politely and drank the wine. From the corner of his eye, he saw Genma give him a wink from the other side of the room as his cup was being refilled.

Then the dancers were called in; some of the new recruits from Genma's travel were performing for the first time, and although they had years of experience and practice, performing in front of the ruler of the land was a great honour _and_ a great risk.

One wrong step, one mistake and they're done for...for life.

The men of the court seemed to be enjoying the dancers, entranced by their beauty and slender bodies moving swiftly like a willow tree. Itachi got bored fairly quickly, and so he glanced at the Empress, his mother.

The Great Empress caught his look and smiled back sweetly. The years had been kind to her, as she was still the beauty that many envied and wanted, but could never touch. Looking at her son, she was glad he came back in one piece...not that she didn't expect him to.

She was so proud of her son and all that he had accomplished, but she, like her youngest, wished to see his being around the palace more often.

The ten dancers finished with a bow, and the hall filled with claps and conversation. A 'ting' from Emperor Fugaku's silver cup drew the attention back to the royal.

"My son," the Emperor addressed the retuning prince, "I believe the Imperial Secretary has a surprise gift for you from his travel... Don't you, Genma?"

Genma raised upon being called and bowed, "Yes your majesty. I came across this exotic beauty and I have to say I must present it to our esteemed prince for his return." He clapped once, calling forth the mysterious 'gift.'

The room grew quiet with awe as a young woman walked across the court in a silky blue *hanfu that flowed down to her feet and fanned out slightly across the floor. The long hanfu did not drown her beauty, in fact, it enhanced it by bringing out the bright hue of her uniquely coloured eyes.

"Prince Itachi, I present you Higurashi Kagome," Genma said proudly. She was a rare find, truly an exotic beauty that can't easily be found throughout the land.

Kagome swallowed nervously and stepped forward. Being presented like some kind of object was degrading, but she sucked it up and looked at the country's Second Prince for the first time. She had to stop herself from gasping; he was just like the tales had described him, stoic...and deadly handsome.

"As of today, she will reside within your quarters and become your concubine if you so desire," the secretary continued as another frown marred the young prince's face.

_So this was the surprise the fool had been hinting about, _Itachi sighed inwardly. He didn't spare Kagome a single look as he turned to face his father and Genma. "I am deeply honoured to be presented with such a gift," he said without a hint of emotion in his voice, "but I have no use of such...woman right now."

The court grew silent, even the soft clink of the drinks stopped. Shisui stopped his small conversation with his concubine and leaned forward with slight interest.

"Very well," the Emperor sighed, motioning for his personal eunuch. "Take her to the Flower House until further notice."

. . .

_Anger and confusion._

Kagome could hardly believe her ears when she was led out by the pale faced eunuch. Have she been...disposed of..._already?_

"You will be staying here."

She stepped inside the vast room, empty and soulless. There were hundreds of rooms just like hers, occupied with women just like her, all going to be staying in the Flower House for perhaps the rest of their lives.

The pale faced eunuch seemed to have left her in her misery. Kagome sat down at the small round table in the middle of the room and held back a whimper.

_Mama was right._

"Why did I think this stupid plan will work?" It was all her impulsive mind's fault. She was stubborn, thinking that she may have a chance to get close to the royals. _The Uchihas..._ This only added on to the unspoken hate she had for them.

"A plan, you say?" Kagome almost screamed in terror when she turned around to the sound of the door closing and saw the freaky pale eunuch, who she thought had left, standing there with a menacing grin.

"...Y-you-" she was in trouble now. Deep, _death penalty_ trouble.

"Do tell, little girl," he said, his grin widened at her fear-stricken face. "It couldn't have anything to do with the royals, would it?"

"N-no! Of c-course I-"

His eyes gleamed. He knew she was lying.

"You know..." the eunuch closed in on Kagome, "I can tell that you will be special. If you come work with me, I can include you in a plan that _will_ work."

Kagome widened her blue eyes. _What was he saying..?_ Was he not going to turn her in for saying such a suggestively treasonous comment? "Who a-are you?"

"Just a lowly eunuch...the Emperor's _personal_ lowly eunuch, that is," he replied with a hiss. She gulped; he reminded her of a snake. "But you can call me Orochimaru, my dearest."

"No! You stay away from me!"

"Hm, I could, I suppose... But I will have to turn you in," he threatened with such a mocking sweet smile.

His words were cutting through her like a blade...but she realized that if he wanted to use her in his plans, that meant he was a traitor in making... "I—I'll turn _you_ in!"

"Oh, dear me," Orochimaru was anything but deterred. "Let me tell you something... They'll believe whatever this loyal eunuch has to say over your words, doll. And so believe me when I say prison will sound good when you hear what will happen to treasonous whores."

"You should be_ honoured_ that you interest me enough to include you in my plans."

Kagome shivered in fear. She really have thrown herself down a hole...with no way out. What choice did she have now? It was either bid to the eunuch's evil doings or a sentence to torture, death. "What do you want me to do?" she asked hoarsely.

Orochimaru laughed.

"Why, the Uchihas, of course," he grabbed Kagome's chin harshly, "specifically, seducing our dear princes."

* * *

><p>Leave me your thoughts...and turkey. Happy Thanksgiving y'all!<p>

***eunuch: **a man who has been castrated (usually one employed to guard the women's living areas at an oriental court and serving the Emperor).

***Flower House: **my made-up concubine quarter, where the majority of the Imperial women (who weren't under another royal's wing) lives.

***hanfu: **traditional dress of the Han Chinese people, adjusted in style throughout the dynasties.


	3. The Lowly and The Exalted

**The Golden Cage**

**Author's note (作者的笔记****):**

Started this with a bowl of ramen in my hand and _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ playing in the background... Sorry for the late update, I've really been busy. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto_. All canon character rights belong to © Kumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>  
><strong><em>The Lowly and the Exalted<em>**

* * *

><p><em>S-Seduce?!<em>

Orochimaru could see the innocence through those pretty blue eyes and a malicious smile found a way to his lips. He caught a good one. "My, don't tell me you expect to just waltz in here with _your plan_ and walk out unscathed? You are such a naive child indeed."

Looking away, Kagome refused to answer him because he was right.

"Tell me, what is it you plan to do?"

"That's none of your business," she said, watching as the ghastly eunuch sat down at the small round table to pour himself a cup of tea. _I hope you burn your tongue. _

It was her fault for being naive enough to think that she could impulsively come into the palace and make the Uchiha's life miserable with little ploys. Already there was one prince who denied her existence and now an evil eunuch was on her tail. Her mother had warned her!

_Why did he pick me?_ There was nothing special about her!

"I'll save that question for a later time, then. No rush," Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm not sure if it was brave or stupid of you to come into the palace being this naive. The palace—no, the Flower House alone is vicious place, you know. These women will stop at nothing to gain what they desire. The question is, can you?"

"I-I can take it," Kagome could tell she didn't sound very convincing. Maybe he really can help her achieve her goal, even if he had ulterior motives. _He's just so creepy..._

"Your mission, then," he turned the cup left and right in his hand as if to examine the fine china, "Charm the princes until they are wrapped around your pretty little fingers. Find their weaknesses. Then I want those brats to go at each other's throats."

He was playing with her if he thinks that she could possibly make three powerful men succumb to her. She already failed once!

"You must harbour _some_ hatred towards the second prince, do you not?"

Kagome faced the eunuch and bit her bottom lip. His brow was raised expectantly and she nodded slowly. She did indeed.

"Then take this as me helping you with your...revenge. See, my plan will work out perfectly for the both of us," something flashed within the eunuch's golden brown eyes. He was thinking, plotting. "Don't worry about not having a chance with the princes. I will give you pointers; you just have to follow through and I promise the end results will be in your favour."

Well, that was one way to put it _nicely. _

"Why are _you_ doing this?" she asked boldly. If she were to bid to his plan, she deserved to know, right?

"That will be revealed at another time, little girl, but I'll tell you this: you must succeed...or you can kiss your life goodbye."

Kagome gulped. She was insignificant now, but people will still notice if she was gone! "You can't kill me...the palace will find out and you'll be in trouble."

"Of course not..." He was laughing again―god she wanted him gone. "There is no need to get my hands dirty."

She didn't like the way the snake was looking at her; his evil twin orbs twinkled as he cornered his prey...which was her...

"I can get rid of you another way, and the best part for _you_ is that you'll get to stay inside the palace with luxury for the rest of you life. But I'll warn you...no one is sane at the *Abandoned Quarters. Many would _much_ rather die."

* * *

><p><em>He<em> had told her that the Crown Prince always come by the gardens in the mornings, right after the morning court meetings. If she wanted to catch a glimpse of the man, this was the place to be.

Kagome sighed, pulling on her green hanfu. Now that she was a woman of the palace, she had to dress accordingly to fit the title. She even had her own maidservants, Rin and Yue, to carry out her every need and demand. They also followed her around _everywhere_ and it was slightly uncomfortable.

Rin and Yue were young, even younger than herself―around sixteen years old. Yue was born in the palace as a servant, and she was efficient with the little tasks that were expected. Rin didn't tell much about her past, but she was especially sweet and soft spoken. Kagome always had to think twice before attempting to ask for something because she would feel bad. She was not used to the "royal" treatment nor did she like to be doted on. Tasks like doing her hair and dressing she was completely capable of doing, and she felt embarrassed when her maidservants would try to assist.

"My lady," Yue called, noticing the morning sun was showing itself behind the white clouds. "Let me shade you."

"N-No, it's fine," Kagome said, embarrassed to be hassled over. This was exactly what she was talking about! "Really, the sun doesn't bother me."

Her maidservant cocked her head to the side with confusion, but she didn't question it. After all, her job was to do whatever her lady desired, not to oppose it.

The Imperial Gardens was a lively place, with colourful flowers in bloom and birds singing their sweet melodies. A few butterflies fluttered past her, as if dancing in the air. Aside from some other palace women strolling around (no doubt here for the same reason Kagome was), the garden felt peaceful.

So no wonder she found it laughable, what she was doing._ Forget the prince, I should be able to enjoy the scenery as this garden was built for._

_I'm royally screwed anyway, _Kagome thought to herself, running her fingers down the morning glories hanging in front of her with a small smile. "These are pretty," she told Rin and Yue. The flowers were pure white with blues and purples branching out from the inside like spider legs.

"They're morning glories, my lady," Rin replied. "They only bloom in the morning and then wilt, but it's a romantic flower with a tale behind it."

_A flower that means love and mortality, huh? _Kagome chuckled to herself and then looked up at the soft spoken girl with a warm smile. "You sure know a lot about flowers, Rin."

"Oh, well, I just..." her voice trailed off as it got smaller. "My mama taught me...um, she knew a lot about flowers."

"Will you like to teach me?" Kagome asked. She wanted to make the girl feel less uncomfortable by asking her to talk about something she was enthusiastic about. To her relief, Rin brightened up and started showing her around, pointing to each flower and adding a description of it.

_She is adorable,_ Kagome thought, her smile never leaving her face as she listened intently. Maybe she and Rin and Yue can become friends and erase the "status" barrier between them. She would sure feel more at ease that way.

Unbeknownst to her, the crown prince was just a little ways from her, watching her interacting with her maidservants and admiring the flowers. He had been heading towards his quarters when an eunuch told him that there was something interesting in the gardens.

_Interesting indeed, _Shisui thought when he saw how carefree the maiden―the one his younger brother so brutally rejected―seemed to be. Even the butterflies seemed to be drawn to her presence. She was admiring some orchids, but his sight was on something else.

"They're beautiful."

Her maidservants gasped and immediately bowed down, lowering their heads for the handsome crown prince. Kagome only stared for a second before realizing she had to bow as well.

"G-Good morning, Crown Prince," Kagome stuttered, bowing down. "These flowers are indeed beautiful."

Shisui smiled at the young maiden before him. His interest in her originally peaked when he first saw her at the celebration. She was a pretty one, especially with those alluring eyes that were as bright as the ocean. He motioned for the maiden and her maidservants to rise.

"I wasn't talking about the flowers," he told her.

"You're not?" she asked bluntly, forgetting her position as she blinked up at the handsome prince blankly.

Shisui lifted up a strand of her soft raven hair. "The flowers are nice, yes, but I was talking about your eyes. They're like two blue rubies...absolutely gorgeous."

"O-Oh..." Aware that he was making the young woman blush with embarrassment, he immediately let go of her hair and stepped back.

"Thank you," Kagome bit her lips awkwardly. "It's a pigment disorder."

Her response seem to be amusing to the prince as he started to laugh. She knew he wasn't making fun of her, but what was so funny?

"I'm sorry," Shisui sensed her discomfort and flashed a charming smile. "You are very interesting―and I mean it in a good way," he took ahold of Kagome's small hand, "May I have the honour to walk with you for a little bit?"

When the young woman nodded, he waved away her maidservants and led her around the garden to a more secluded area. He knew how the palace women were and he didn't want them to interrupt.

_Well...this was easier than expected... _Kagome walked besides the prince cautiously. She wasn't sure if she succeeded in 'charming' the prince, but one thing for certain was that she successfully gained his attention. _That_ was a miracle of its own.

"I hope you are fairing alright in the palace."

Kagome glanced at the crown prince. He had a face of sincerity and it was...kind of nice. "I am, your highness. Thank you for asking."

_They are despicable people._

"I'm curious―don't take this offensively―how did the Imperial Secretary find you?" Shisui asked. He was unaware of the little selection the Emperor ordered for the secretary to carry out, and when the young women truthfully told him of how she _originally_ became the second prince's concubine, he merely nodded. "Many want to come to the palace. It's a chance of a good life."

"That may be so, your highness," Kagome wasn't here for the riches or for the status; she was not low in that sense like the other females, "but I did this for my mother and brother."

The handsome prince's eyes widened by a fraction in confusion, "Oh?"

"The payout to the maiden's families are huge. With that kind of money, my mother and little brother can enjoy life a little more. They'll be able to afford medicine, more food, and new clothes. I think that's worth coming here..." she trailed off, a hand reaching to pick up a vibrant orange lily.

Shusui watched her silently. "You sound like a sensible woman who share a special bond with family and those who are close," he then said, sounding appeased, but there was an underlying tone of disappointment also. "However, do you believe your family will truly be happy now that you will not be present in their lives?"

The stem of the orange flower snapped in half with pressure Kagome didn't know she was applying, startling herself a little as she stared at the prince, surprised.

"..."

_He hit a bull's eye with that arrow..._

Shisui sensed the woe that was quickly engulfing the young maiden and he touched her face gently, "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"...It is not your highness's fault."

"If it means anything," he went to pick a yellow lily and presented it the maiden and watched as she gingerly took it. "You can consider us as your new family...and, oh, I should apologize on the second prince's behalf for embarrassing you at that celebration. What do you say?"

"That..." Kagome stared at the yellow lily silently for a minute before answering, "Thank you."

_But no thank you._

. . .

The crown prince was a charmer, that much she realize when she was on her way back to her personal quarters later that day with Rin and Yue back in tow. She absentmindedly twirled the yellow flower.

He was so charismatic, it was no wonder why virtually no women could resist him...which makes it all the harder for Kagome. Being such a lady's man, she doubt he had real feelings for any of the women he charmed.

"Hey you, stop right there."

Kagome paused and turned around. A beautiful woman in a crisp yellow hanfu―the material and style looked far fancier than her own―stood at the end of the corridor. By the way she carried her posture and the air of arrogance surrounding woman, Kagome guess she was of higher status.

_Not that my status here is very high to be compared to,_ she mused and lowered herself. _I guess the right thing to do would be to bow. _

"I see you at least have _some_ manners," the woman said as she neared. When Kagome raised her head, she was glaring at her.

"Have I...offended you in some way?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, I believe you have."

The woman ran her eyes up Kagome's person distastefully, and before the girl could react, she slapped her straight across the face. Rin gasped and immediately tried to steady her lady from falling on impact as Yue followed suite.

"M-My lady!"

"Let this be a lesson. Learn who you're dealing with before you go lay your filthy hands on _my_ prince," the woman warned in a honeyed voice before stepping on the fallen flower.

Kagome stared wide-eyed, holding her left cheek in pain. She could feel the skin burn with redness. _What the hell?_ Whatever the reason that woman had, she will _not_ be pushed around like a rag doll.

"...You're merely one of the crown prince's concubine," Kagome braved herself and said off-handedly, inwardly smirking when she saw that the woman looked fully insulted to be referred as one out of many.

"Why you filthy―"

"That's enough, Yura!"

The woman―Yura―stopped and immediately lowered her hand that was about to struck her target again. A look of surprise reached those fiery eyes of hers and she bowed down with what looked like fear and embarrassment displayed across her pretty face.

"P-Princess Sango! How lovely it is to see you here your h-highness... Are you on a walk?"

It was almost funny how fast her demeanour changed, and Kagome would have laughed if she wasn't scared out of her wits with the royal's sudden appearance.

"You should be thankful that I'm not walking myself to the crown prince right now to tell him of your violent behaviour. Now get your sorry ass out of my sight!" the princess barked. Yura squeaked and scrambled to her feet, her elegance forgotten as she left with her four maidservants scurrying close behind.

"Are you okay?" the princess then asked when it was just Kagome and her worried maidservants left in the long corridor. She pried the girl's hand away from the reddened cheek and winced. "Wow, that hellcat has a powerful slap. I have some ointment at my quarters, come on."

Kagome was caught by surprise as the princess helped her up and led her the opposite way the vile woman went. This..._princess_ didn't act like a princess, especially not with her shocking vocabulary.

_Aren't princesses suppose to be dainty and soft spoken and not so...cool?_

"I heard that Gemna had brought back a couple of 'beautiful maidens' to serve within the palace and one was especially picked for Itachi, but he, ah," she looked at Kagome sheepishly, not wanting to embarrass the girl too much. "Don't take it personally; Itachi's always been a prude. But I can see why Gemna would pick you for my dear old brother. You're seriously something."

The embarrassed blue eyed girl tried to lift a smile, but it made her cheek sting. "I-I'm sorry I didn't see you at the event...but thank you for the compliment, Princess Sango..."

"I like you, so I want you to just call me Sango," she waved her hand around dismissively as one of her maidservants handed her a small container of ointment. She really did like this girl; she had to have guts to talk back to Yura back there. Methodically, the princess applied the minty-smelling goo on the slightly swollen cheek. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Higurashi Kagome―but your highness," Kagome was troubled; why was she being so nice to her? They've only just met! "I don't think I'm allowed to call you only by first name bases."

"Ah...I hate formalities! See, that was the reason why I didn't come to the celebration, as much as I love my brother. There were too many stick-in-the-mud old men talking about politics," Sango sighed. "Plus I'm barely a royal anyway; I'm only the princes' half sister―my mother was only a concubine of Emperor Fugaku when she conceived me. So...don't worry, when it's just you and me, no one will barge in and punish you for it."

The princess was so different from everything she had imagined, and she was so easy going. It was like deja vu, as she had told Rin and Yue to call her by first name, too, but they had refused in fear of losing their heads or something.

"Oh...kay, I'll try," she finally said reluctantly, wincing in pain when Sango accidentally pressed down too hard on her swollen cheek.

"Sorry!" Sango's hand flinched away from the injury and frowned, "What made the hellcat so mad, anyway? Did you sleep with the crown prince?"

That made Kagome's whole face turned as red as a beet, "N-N-No!" When she heard laughter, she realized that the princess was just joking around. She sighed with relief; she didn't want to come off as _that_ kind of woman. "I guess I 'stole' her man―um, the prince, I mean. But really I just bumped into him in the gardens and he wanted to walk with me."

"That's Shisui alright," Sango chuckled, "He's always charming women left and right. But I bet he wanted to apologize for Itachi, didn't he?" She saw Kagome nod and continued in a more serious tone, "Be careful of the women in the court, though. You experienced it first-handedly today; they can be deadly when jealousy evokes."

That was something Kagome couldn't wrap her head around. Like she told the princess, it wasn't like she slept with the crown prince, so why did the Yura woman get so mad? And she will never know just how Yura got a wind of their stroll in the garden, either.

"Yura's one of the rotten apples. I don't understand what Shisui saw in her when he made her part of his harem...It's a miracle she still fears me, you know, with the way she parades herself around the back palace like she's going to be Empress someday. She _wishes,_" Sango snorted. When she saw that there was a confused look on her companion's face, she sighed. "You, as a newcomer, is 'fresh meat' to the other concubines," she air-quoted, "and you still have a lot to learn about the Concubine Politics. But that's okay, because I have a lot of time on my hands."

Kagome grimaced as the princess flashed her a wide smile. That didn't sound like something she would enjoy learning, even if it could possibly keep her out of trouble. And out of Yura's sight.

* * *

><p><strong>*Abandoned Quarters:<strong> (I'm not actually sure of the actual translation 'cause the literal translation is "cold quarter," so this is my take) a living quarter for those Imperial women who are abandoned for one reason or another. It's at the far side of the palace and other than servants, no one else goes there, nor are the women allowed to leave. From the dramas, many of them become insane/mental and/or kill themselves to end the lonely torture. Harsh.

Ta-da! Sango comes to the rescue! I really like her, so you may see her more often. I just hope I didn't make her (or Shisui) too OOC... Tell me what you think!

Did you know the colour and type of the lilies make a difference in the meaning? That goes for most of the flowers, actually. Ah...the power of flower language.

Happy (early) New Years!


	4. A Woman's Value

**The Golden Cage**

**Author's note (作者的笔记****):**

I had the whole chapter written (about 3.5k words) but I wasn't satisfied with the end result so I deleted the whole thing and started over. I desperately tried to upload a finished chapter faster, but I did have to put studying for my semester finals first. Though admittedly, I was also shamelessly binging on Levi x reader fanfics on deviantArt and exploring Quotev with my limited free-time…

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto_. All canon character rights belong to © Kumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>  
><strong><em>A Woman's Value<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"What are we going to do out here in the woods, papa?" Kagome's younger self asked, twirling her feet in the dirt on the ground in a circular pattern.<em>

_A man—her father—grinned down at her with his usual cheeky smile. The corners of his eyes were crinkled and his tanned face was smeared with bits of black grease. That was how he usually looked after he came back from daily hunts and selling from the marketplace._

_"I'm going to teach you how to shoot today, you should be very excited!"_

_Kagome's eyes sparkled.__She did always think the way her papa drew an arrow and aimed with precision was the coolest thing ever...__"But mama said a lady should be poised and elegant."_

_"Shooting birds can look very elegant," he grinned._

_She knew her father hunted to earn money for the family, but now she couldn't help but feel bad for the animals. "Archery is not elegant," she decided, "it's mean to shoot animals."_

_"Aw," her father laughed, "Am I a mean person?"_

_"Papa's a good person!" Kagome immediately replied, hoping to not offend her father. Her father was a wonderful, amazing, extraordinary man. "But..."_

_"There are trees to practice on. And you can master the art of archery while still be a graceful lady, you know?"_

_"Really?"_

_"__A woman's value doesn't lie within how pretty they look, but how much they know and can do.__ And i__t shouldn't matter what others think, Kagome; if you enjoy doing something, you should do it with passion. Many people may be amazed," he __told her, pinching her little cheeks. "You've given interest in archery, haven't you?"_

_She nodded. Archery looked fun. She could even show off her skills to the boys who always made fun of her for her eye colour. They wouldn't dare talking bad about her ever again! "People will like me then?"_

_Her father's gentle eyes crinkled lovingly. "You already have people who love you, my little Kagome, and more will continue to do so." _

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the memory as another arrow flew across the field and impaled itself securely at the center of the red target. She was with the princess, watching one of the Imperial general practice archery, and it brought back the good times she shared with her father. He, like her hard-working mother, was an incredible man who filled her world with colour. She missed him dearly.

The Higurashi man was different from most. He never deterred her younger self at doing anything, no matter what the rest of the town said or how they would scold him to stop making her into a 'wild child with no sense of feminine qualities.' He simply never listened; that man knew what he was doing and never backed down from his beliefs.

But now, Kagome couldn't help but wonder… as her father looked down from the heavens, will he have his proud grin on, or will it be disappointment knowing that she had recklessly did the one thing he and her mother specially taught her not to do?

_You dig two graves when you seek revenge—one for your enemy, one for yourself. _

In her mind, she chuckled bitterly; was that ever right.

It was just—the Uchihas! They took everything away; not from her, but from her mother and the Senju bloodline. That's right…her mother was a descendant of the late Emperor Senju, who was mercilessly overthrown and killed by one deceitful Uchiha Madara. She couldn't bear to see what had befallen her sweet mother after knowing the truth, and how much it took a toll on the woman's aging body, mentally and physically, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

"I would have never pegged you as the type who would enjoy coming here," Princess Sango said, unknowingly pulling her friend out from drowning in her bitter thoughts. They were sitting under a domed red roof on the platform that overlooked the training grounds, with the princess polishing what she had introduced as 'Hiraikotsu.' Princess Sango had come to seek her companionship for their daily walks, but the garden had gotten quite boring for the both of them after many trips, and so Sango decided it was fine time to show off her prized weapon to her—first—friend. A glint of excitement shone through the princess's rich brown orbs, "but then again, I knew we had things in common the moment I saw you."

Pushing her traitorous thoughts aside, Kagome's sapphire gaze returned to the talking royal. "My father was a huntsman…so naturally archery fascinated me and in turn, he taught me some techniques," she said with a fond smile.

"See!" Sango sounded impressed, "That's why I like you! You're so different from all of those plotting wretches who spend their days beautifying themselves so they can hopefully end up in one of my brothers' bed. Or Emperor Fugaku's, for that matter."

Kagome winced inwardly at the princess's obliviously harsh words. "Ah…"

During the few days that Kagome as been here, she learned that the Imperial Princess was not to be taken lightly—for anything. She was sharp-tongued and sharp-minded, and had all the qualities of a sweet, elegant princess while possessing inhuman strength (evident that she could wield the giant boomerang made out of predator bones, gifted from a westland tribe, without a sweat). But worse of all, Kagome was slowing coming to genuinely like the princess.

She didn't come here to make friends and even without the menacing eunuch on her tail, she had her own goals to accomplish. It wasn't all that different from Orochimaru's—get close to the royals…then strike when they least expect it.

"I heard from_ the pervert_ that there was a new shipment of bows coming in as a gift from a bordering country," the princess commented offhandedly, but not before making a face at the aforementioned man. This made Kagome giggle at the dubbed 'pervert'—otherwise known as Miroku—who was in charge of looking over and taking care of general matters that concerned the Flower House. She heard from the princess that he was a close court general's son who often visited the palace when young. He took this job because of the amount of beautiful ladies he'd be able to "check up" on.

(Of course, he knew better than to _touch_ what were the Imperial royals' women unless he wanted to be six feet underground and without a head.)

Kagome met him two times; he claimed that he was checking to see if she was settling alright and was really friendly around her, but both times Princess Sango came in and shooed him away like a fly, all the while threatening to _"Hiraikotsu his ass across the country."_ Miroku was nice enough, but Sango warned her to never come in contact with the 'lecherous man.' That, and everything she's taught her about working around the court only made Kagome more certain that she'll never completely understand the palace dynamics.

"Come on," the sapphire-eyed woman felt Sango tug on her hanfu sleeve, "You just _have_ to show me how you shoot! Hiraikotsu is the only weapon they'll ever let me touch because it's not sharp…but little do they know, he's twice as deadly."

They both giggled, and then made way towards the weapons shed where an assortment of high-quality practice weaponry are kept for the generals or princes if they ever feel the need to use one, though most keep their proudest swords on themselves.

"I actually haven't touched a bow and arrow in a long time," Kagome admitted when the princess handed her a beautiful bow that was fresh and light with detailed carvings on the side. "I d-don't think I can do it…"

"Don't be so humble, Kagome!"

Well, it wasn't like she could deny the royal, even if she was told see her as an equal…

Kagome sighed softly and swiped some arrows from the barrel before stepping out with the over-excited princess. Their presence alerted the the young general who was there earlier and he came to bow before the princess and introduced himself as Hyuuga Neji.

"Good afternoon, First Imperial Princess," he greeted, "I hope all is well?"

"Oh yeah, never been better," Sango was grinning from ear to ear as she patted the general's back, hard. If Neji was irritated by the action, he didn't show it. "We're just gonna use some space here. Carry on~"

"I see. Well, I shall be taking my leave, then, Princess Sango."

His eyes—a shade of black so light that it almost made his orbs seem transparent—momentarily landed on Kagome, then to the bow and arrows in her hand. It was no mystery to either of the women that he was trying to grasp at why a palace woman would be holding something so dangerous in her hands.

But…to Neji, he wouldn't expect anything less from the head-strong Imperial Princess's choice of companion. He did remember seeing the maiden briefly somewhere at the celebration, though. He regarded Kagome with a curt bow before respectfully taking his leave.

With the general gone, Sango dragged her concubine friend forward so that the big circle target was in the line of fire.

"Neji's one of our youngest and most capable generals around," she explained while laughing, "he may seem uptight, but that's just because he was trained ever since he could walk to be a stern, no-fun general. Neji's really powerful, though, being a close combat fighter who specializes in taijutsu...but he's pretty good at archery, too. I can ask him to help you with it if you want!"

Kagome immediately shook her head; the man looked far too important to hang around and touch up on her archery skills. He didn't look like he would be such a pleasant teacher, either, with his strict and emotionless face that reminded her so much of the second prince's. To get the princess's mind off that thought, Kagome positioned herself with the bow how her father once taught her and got ready to fire.

_"Place your feet shoulder-width apart, Kagome… That's right! Now, make sure your two feet are forming a straight line towards the target."_

She notched the arrow and pulled back the string, making sure first that none of her three fingers were caught. Drawing back the weapon, Kagome then squinted across the field to get a better look of the red target.

_"Relax when you let go."_

The arrow shot forward with a swift jolt and fired across the field. It wasn't a direct hit, but for it to land anywhere remotely near the target was a success in Kagome's book. Adrenaline rushed through her; she almost forgotten how fun archery was!

"Woohoo!" her eyes glinted with determination, adrenaline rushing through her as she looked back to Sango, who was cheering her on. Courage built up and she laughed, firing another one, and another, and another.

. . .

Itachi was making his way across the training grounds with Sasuke—the younger prince had hoped to spar with him—when something caught his eye.

There was the unmistakable laughing, then he saw her at the target practice area with the Imperial Princess, firing arrow after arrow across the field. He wouldn't say that she was very good at it, but the maiden certain did know a thing or two about archery.

"Who is that with sister Sango?" he heard Sasuke ask, confusion evident in his skeptic voice. The younger prince has certainly never seen his half-sister bring other females to the royal sparring grounds, not that any of the Imperial women would want to come willingly.

Sango was, in terms of a princess, lacked the soft, delicate side of princess qualities. She never bothered to hang around other women in the palace, so she opted to hang around her half-brothers. It was fine, but that caused many complications with her future friendships...the princess simply didn't know how to make friends with annoying, gossipy females.

Itachi watched; though he had missed a few months of news within the palace while securing the borders, he knew it has been a while since Sango laughed so freely next to another being who wasn't himself or his brothers.

And now, suddenly seeing her with a female companion...

"I do not know," Itachi said, his gaze never leaving the figure across the field. _Yet._

* * *

><p>Water spilled over the top of the big wooden bin as Kagome sunk her tired body into the steaming warmth of the bath that Rin and Yue had prepared her. A soft towel ran down her back and she didn't care to stiffen at the move anymore, being used to it by now.<p>

Rin was responsible for bathing her and she's come accustomed to it. She would usually just let the girl wash her hair and back and leave the rest for herself, but today had been a long, _fun_ day at the training field and she was tired.

After the relaxing bath and drying her hair the best she could, Kagome walked out of the bathhouse with both Rin and Yue. The evening sun had disappeared down the horizon line, masking the sky with a dark, blood orange glow. The soft warm breeze caressed through her hair, further pronouncing the sweet lavender and honey scent from her hair and body as she slowing made way back to the Flower House.

She made a small detour, however, as they neared the quarters. "Rin, Yue, I want to stay in the garden for a little bit," she smiled, looking up to the sky. The night view was breathtaking from the gardens, and she wanted to stay to just relax alone for a while.

"It is getting dark, but..." Rin's voice was soft and was ready to comply when Yue cut her off.

"My lady, it is best to return to the Flower House when night falls."

Of course, women in the palace rarely stepped outside their doors after the sun has set, unless they were _called_ by the Emperor or the Princes, which in any case would only mean one thing...but Kagome just wanted to enjoy the night scenery. There was no one else present besides her and her maidservants and she found the gentle breeze and soft chirping of the crickets soothing.

"I just want to walk around for few minutes, alone, if that's okay," she replied, though wondering to herself why she was asking them for permission, since she was allowed to do what she pleased. Rin and Yue were hesitant with leaving her, though, but with a reassuring promise to return very shortly, they finally obeyed and left her alone.

Kagome sighed, seemingly letting go of all of her troubles in that small puff of air. She felt that she's made some progress in trying to befriend her maidservants so they would stop regarding her as the high-and-mighty superior, but yet, they still seem far too robotic with orders. Rin would let loose around Kagome when she was alone, but because she was new and Yue had been in the palace all her life, she followed the latter's footsteps to a tee whenever she was with them.

She wouldn't say that Yue was cold, but that girl was very observant and seemed to be always watching with a sharp eye to make sure everything was in order. "Maybe I first need to soften Yue up a bit," Kagome mumbled to herself as she stepped on to the miniature stone bridge that was built over a small pond.

The water was clear and without a trace of murk that she could see each and every pebble. She watched beautiful Koi fish of various colours swim freely next to and around one another, almost like they were swaying to an unheard melody. A couple petals from the nearby budding apple tree floated down and landed on the railings. Kagome smiled and started to hum a small tone, leaning slightly over the bridge as she released the petals into the pond.

"Why are you here alone at this time of the night?"

Kagome squeaked, letting the rest of the petals to fall out of her hands in a frenzy. She turned to the voice that spoke to her and the sight made her unable to swallow down the lump that formed in her throat.

The second prince stared at her expectantly.

_What am I suppose to do now? Think Kagome, think! _She was finally face to face with the second prince after that fateful day that he rejected her, but she was not prepared to see the second prince so soon. She hadn't even come up with a plan yet, and she was still pissed. Does he even know who she is? He didn't even spare her a glance that time, so maybe...

"I," she could hear her voice faltering a bit from her emotions, "am taking in the night view..."

_Seduce him, _came a sudden voice from the back of her head, and Kagome scrunched up her nose. _What the hell? _

Itachi regarded the maiden in front of him with slight interest, watching as different emotions danced across her face as she contemplated on what to say to him and was so absorbed in her thoughts that she forgot to address him properly.

Was she wondering whether he knew who she was? Of course Itachi knew. It took him a second to recall, but seeing the maiden at the field earlier today had sparked some thought, and now with this coincidental meet-up, he was able to recognize her. He did have photographic memory, after all; even if he only looked her way for mere seconds in the first meeting.

"You are the woman Genma gifted to me," he said bluntly, expertly catching the flash of momentary anger within those vibrant blue hues.

"Was," she slightly huffed, purposely emphasizing the past tense. He didn't know if she realizes that her emotions were getting to her and causing her to be disrespectful, but he did not comment otherwise.

It was a bit odd, not to mention surprising to see any woman coming out at night to...as she said, take in the night view. He often roamed around the palace at night precisely because there were less people and therefore he was better able to clear his mind. He didn't know what to make of this woman as she was nothing he was accustomed to; it will be best if he kept an eye out.

"Ah, that would be correct," his calculating eyes was watching her every move, whether she knew it or not. "I am sorry to intrude your walk."

She blinked in surprise, her hand subconsciously reached to pull a strand of her hair behind her ear. That was when Itachi saw the small nicks on her fingers. Precisely, the three fingers used for pulling back the string of a bow.

"Your hand," Itachi touched the injured hand lightly to show the maiden before it lost the half-second contact. "I reckon you should put some ointment on the cuts so it won't scar."

He did not ask how she got those cuts as if he already knew. Kagome found herself taken aback by the sudden show of kindness; he didn't offer the ointment or words of comfort, but his tone was gentle, so very unlike the first time he spoke.

"Thanks," she replied, curling her fingers away from view. They stared at each other in silence (Kagome tired to 'accidentally' lick her bottom lip as an attempt to 'entice' the prince...)

"It is getting late; you should return to your quarters," he then said with a small nod.

Kagome bit her bottom lip in silent rebellion, displeased that her antic failed. Plus, she was allowed to stay out however long as she pleased without his authoritative comments; he did not control her life.

No. She takes that back. _He does._

However, the prince seemed to understand and stepped back, offering his leave instead. Itachi grunted to himself when he was a distance away...

_Higurashi Kagome was the complete opposite of what he had expected. _

. . .

It was silent around Kagome once again; just her and the garden...but the second's prince's sudden intrusion left her to think about what's yet to come from this new gained knowledge of the prince. She could tell he would be her hardest target, and Orochimaru is crazy to think that anyone, let alone _her,_ will be able to seduce the talking brick who possessed minimal empathy.

She left shortly after; all the while angry tears were threatening to fall.

_This is so hopeless!_

She pushed open the doors of her personal quarter once she reached the Flower House and plopped herself down at the small table in the middle of the room. She saw that Rin and Yue had already prepared everything she needed for her to get ready for bed, but she did not care and instead crossed her arms on the table and buried her face in it.

"So hopeless..." Kagome sighed, tiredly lifting her head after a few minutes. She blinked. A few inches away from her nose was a new addition of a skinny flower vase on her table. She didn't remember having acquired anything of the sort...

There was a single yellow lily that perched within the china.

* * *

><p>Knowledge on how to archery is 100% taken from a wiki-how page, lol. Poor Sasuke didn't get to meet Kagome this time, but I sweaaar he will very soon! And since this is total AU and therefore no Uchiha Massacre, you can expect him to be a lot less...pessimistic.<p>

How did I do? Tell me in the review box below and I will send you a cookie!


End file.
